The Million Dollar Princess
by marnthemiz
Summary: The Million Dollar Princess, Harmony Dibiase, is the cousin of Ted Dibiase. As she returns to the WWE after a short leave due to an injury, Harmony returns and gets an upturn in her career. She's got a new gimmick and storyline, the crowd loves her (even more than they did before!) and has captured the eyes of a few of the superstars. I suck at summaries, give it a go!


Million Dollar Princess

Being the niece of the Million Dollar man, Ted Dibiase Sr, I always had a head start in life. He sent me off to wrestling school at the age of 13 with his son Ted, paying for every little detail. He was a pretty generous man and ever since that day all I wanted to do was to wrestle. When I was 19, I was drafted to Raw as the sixth member of the Spirit Squad in 2006. They split up but I carried on as a solo Diva.

After a few months off of Work due to an injury, as soon as I returned to the WWE, the boys threw me some big-ass party, ignoring my pleas for them not too. The boys always liked partying, whereas I was just some lazy-bones that preferred sitting at home watching the Big Bang Theory in my joggers eating pizza. I'm quite grateful for having them around, they actually managed to get me out of the house once in a while, other than being on the road for work and stuff. When I referred them as the boys, I meant Zack Ryder, Mike the Miz Mizanin, Randy Orton, Sheamus, Cody Rhodes and Ted Dibiase, my cousin. I was closest to Zack, Mike and Randy the most, even though Cody had the cutest crush on me. He was sweet, but I was so not in to him.

I eventually decided to get up off of my lazy ass and dressed up in a new dress that I'd bought the night before. Black sleeveless top bit with a leopard print collar and skirt, signed off with a shiny black clutch and matching heels with a dash of red on my lips. I always received compliments on how naturally beautiful I was and so I toned down on my make-up, making it as natural as possible. I didn't use my 'looks' as an advantage either, unlike many of the other Divas here. Well not always. I was so glad the club wasn't too far from the hotel, as my killer heels were literally, killing me. The two bouncers at the door blocked my way by standing in front of it,

'Can I help you?' I asked, cockily, honestly not in the mood. I guessed they were going to question for my ID, probably due to my height. I was pretty short, but I thought that these stilettos were going to help. It wasn't the first time I had been stopped, and it wasn't the last.

'ID?' The bulkier one asked. I guessed correctly. Sighing, I opened my clutch angrily.

'Cette putain est ridicule. C'est mon parti.' I muttered to myself, under my breath. (_This is fucking ridiculous, it's my party)_. I revealed my card and the two men looked at each other and shrugged. He scanned it quickly, before allowing me to pass. Putting my card into my bag, I bumped into Zack who quickly grabbed my wrists helping me stand upright.

'You're here! I thought you had died!' He slurred, balancing me properly. He completely reeked of alcohol. He slipped an arm around my shoulder and led me over to the group.

'Alright? I were wonderin' if ya'd gone an' not come back.' Sheamus told me, greeting me with a quick hug, before noticing a hot girl behind me.

'Duty calls!' He told me, following after the chick. I rolled my eyes. I walked over to the booth were a couple of the other guys chilling out, drinking. Mike was sprawled out on a sofa by one side of the table and Mr Dashing was sitting on the other side, scrolling down something on his phone.

'Sorry I'm late.' I said. Mike moved his legs so that I could sit next to him. There were empty bottles all over the table. I didn't sit down, I wanted to see a few of the others first. I noticed Zack had disappeared again.

'What happened?' He asked, clearly drunk.

'Oh, nothin'. I just really didn't want to come.' I shrugged, staring at my manicured nails. Cody and Mike exchanged looks before returning to their drinks. We all started to talk a bit before I was interrupted by a drink spilt all down my top.

'Oh my god, I am so sorry.' Zack said, trying to dry my chest with his hands. I waited until he noticed he was touching my boobs. He pulled away quickly, his eyes still fixed on them. I pushed his head away, making him look towards the guys.

'You see that cleavage?' He addressed Mike, Cody and Ted who had joined us. He pointed at me. 'I just wanna get my arm stuck down there. 127 hour style.' He motioned sawing at his arm. 'Just cut it for days. Cut through the bone, the nerve, I don't care.' He made a sound like a breaking bone.

'Zack!' Miz said, looking at him like he was mental.

'Eat shiiit.' I told Zack, attempting to cover myself up. Zack just continued to laugh to himself as I went to get a drink.

'Come dance with us!' Randy muttered into my ear.

'Yeeeaaaah, you know I don't dance.' I laughed, putting my drink on the side. He picked me up around my waist and carried me onto the dance floor with Sheamus, Zack and Miz all dancing like idiots. I don't know if they could tell I was blushing or not, considering in how dark it was in here. Zack attempted to teach them to fist-pump, encouraging me to join in. I facepalmed and they had succeeded in embarrassing me. Sheamus pulled his iPhone out of his pocket and dialled a number.

'Who you callin'?' I asked curiously, looking at his phone.

'Limo service so we can hit the town.' He smiled cheekily and walked off to somewhere quiet.

'Hey guys, we should go on holiday,' and as soon as these words escaped my lips I knew I wasn't in my right mind. I giggled.

'Where?' Zack raised his eyebrow.

'Cyprus?' I suggested.

'You know what I've heard? India's a pretty decent place.' Randy shrugged, sipping on his beer.

'Ugh, I hate India. It's hot and crowded with people.' Zack spat, before turning to get another drink. He walked straight into the Great Khali.

'Oh uh, hi.' He said to him, straightening out Khali's tie. Khali growled and Zack backed off slightly. 'I love India, me.'

'Oh really Zack? Tell me more about how you love India.' I laughed.

'Well.. Uh.. I love Slumdog Millionaire. I like Chicken Korma. Tikka Masala.'

'Tikka Masala isn't indian.' Randy interjected.

'I don't like Tikka masala. Naan bread. Chilli peppers. Praising cows. Urm, I like Aladdin, Princess Jasmine. I like cobras in baskets. Genies in lamps. The Prince of Persia..' He continued.

'Neithers prince of Persia.' Randy added.

'I don't like Prince of Persia. I like that family from Eastenders. I like rice. I like mango chutney. Really any type of chutney.' He rambled on nervously.

'Zack, it's over.' I told him, pulling him away from Khali before a fight broke out. Khali growled before storming off. Once we were out of sight, we burst into giggles.

'A limo's on it's way.' Sheamus grinned at the bar, ordering another beer. I ordered another vodka and we left, taking the glasses with us. As me, Sheamus, Cody, Ted, Miz and Zack clambered into the car, the first thing I did was switch on the TV and searched through the DVD's.

'Oh look, Zack, Aladdin.' I smirked.

'Nah, I hate that movie.' And as if just like magic, Khali was standing over the road, staring at us evilly. Zack began to wind up his window and I just burst out laughing.


End file.
